A Message
by Hatter and Hare Productions
Summary: (A Disney/Paperman dark fic) A message had to be delivered, one that our star-crossed lovers George and Meg would never forget... (Honest criticism desired! Please and Thank You)


Author's note: _Chef_ is actually French for head or director, just so you understand…

A Message  
by the Marvelous March Hare

It was 6:00.

The morning still hung heavy, held down by the morning dew. The Disney Capital, the place that never slept, was waking up, and people were going about their business. Going to the café, coming out with coffee, rushing to the train, going to the subway, stopping to talk, running to get to work on time.

Typical morning, that was never really typical. People changed, plans changed, life moved on. The sniper checked his scope, making sure the thing was clean and clear. He only had a short window to get this done.

The town was weird, a mix of old and new, but what else was to be expected when you have a capital for a kingdom of Disney characters? Some places were modern and new, others felt like they had been lifted from the pages of a fairy tale. From his spot he could see the whole thing. The little wisps of smoke, the morning foggy dew, the burning horison; the chimney sweeps were right to love this place. Everything was just so damn perfect.

The Target was unintentionally highly protected. The Target always kept to the central locus of the city, taking the train to the castle every day where they worked. They never traveled to the outer edges, wisely in fact, for with less guards and more lowlifes it gathered more than its fair share of trouble. It was a proble,, however, as it prevented the normal and satisfying stab or slit job, the sniper had to go, dust off his old rifle, and get to work; a job that had preoccupied him for a week and a half. A lot more work than usual, that's what annoyed him. Then again, the morning view more than compensated for it.

The Target did not have many friends, for they were in love, and when you're in love for the first time you lose all your common sense. The sniper smiled. Love was such a wonderful thing. Why, only a month ago he had walked down that very sidewalk with his sweetheart. Boy, in her low-cut black dress and skin that glowed in the street lights, what a sight she was to see!

The Target would not be here for a little while longer. He checked the rest of his gun. Barrel was clean, ammo was good, and the trigger was fine. The "locked" sewer grate he would slide into was only a climb away.

He took a flask from his pocket. He sipped the wine slowly, taking it all in. The morning sun was rising up, and from his spot he could see the hustle and bustle of King Mickey's castle. Servants got up, maids cleaned up, and Queen Minnie would get up and give the typical morning orders. Goofy and Donald would arrive with their respective girls and have breakfast with their old friends.

A cold chill blew against him. It was 6:05.

He knew why he was up here, why he had been up here plotting and planning this for weeks now. Rip off the villains, and you lose your life. Rip off ol' Pete and his pals and you'll be losing your reason to live.

That was what today was about. A message. Simple as that. Excepting for the fact Pete would be catching fire for this. He would deny it, of course, and Mickey would believe it. Why? Pete had ordered only a handful of killings in the past when it came to heroes. Messages were dangerous things to delivers.

Lowlifes on the other hand were cheap. Pete could fill a couple of fields with all the bodies he had stacked.

The sniper smiled, remembering who had put a good number of those lowlifes in the ground.

It was 6:10.

The sniper checked his pocket watch. His Target was still a no show.

He looked over the people. Dapper Dans began to sing on the street for a copper or two, Bert the Chimney Sweep was working on his chalk drawings again, and the horse taxis were bringing people to and fro.

It was 6:13.

Target turned the corner.

Her name was Meg, but she was not the wife of Hercules. Just like her beau she was new to the place, having only shortly arrived a while ago. On her side was her fiancé…the receiver. George, that was his name. Just a regular Joe Shmoe who did the right thing at the wrong time. Cost Pete a fortune and a few valuables that were irreplaceable.

"Broke the code he did, that newbie," Pete had lectured to the sniper. "Got to make sure it is kept. Heroes stick to their business, and we do ours. Now, you go and bump something off his he loves, ya know, the usual. Family, friends…a girl."

She was a sight to see, no denying that. Soft, bouncy brunette hair. Large, tender eyes, like those of a fawn. Her lips were the brightest shade of red he ever saw. She wore a casual business shirt and skirt, which fit tight to every curve she had. The sniper frowned. He felt bad for what he had to do. If he had a choice, he would have rather had taken her out to dinner than take her out.

Raising the gun, he aimed at the girl's round head that pointed out at her chin. He aimed between the eyes. She smiled at her boyfriend, and then turned, and-at the angle he sat- it was as if she was looking at him.

He almost hesitated at the trigger.

* * *

The sniper arrived back at base, placed the sniper rifle away, and picked up a pistol just in case. He switched out to his street clothes, smoothly placed his top hat on, and went off. He met the boss while the big guy was taking a break from business.

"Ya got it done?" Pete smiled wickedly, knowing the answer.

"Of course, _Chef_," Dr. Facilier said. "I think George got the message."

Pete smiled. "Good." He wiggled himself into a chair. "So, when would you like the payment?"

Facilier shook his head. "No, I think I want something other than money this time."

Pete looked suddenly worried. "What would you want more than a ten thousand?"

Facilier grinned. He enunciated it slowly, to get the message across. _"Her body."_

The big guy stood up straight. "What do you want her body for? Ya hardly need a new zombie to boss around."

Oh" the witch doctor chuckled. "We all need a little lovin' every now and then…"

* * *

So, Meg is now an undead slave. Hope that makes your day! Oh, and if your interested I got this idea of what it would be like for Meg now that she is a zombie from her point of view.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Disney or their Characters!


End file.
